Black Ops: Assassins
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Ils sont dangereux. Ils sont scandaleux. Ils sont les agents secrets les plus puissants du pays. Et ils se haïssent. Quand Drago et Hermione se retrouvent en concurrence sur une affaire, ils se montrent sans pitié envers l'autre...mais quand l'attirance s'en mêle? Tome 1/5.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici mon nouveau bébé qui m'inspire comme jamais ! Black Ops : Assassins est le premier des cinq tomes Black Ops que je rédigerai pour vous. Profitez et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! Cela ne coûte qu'une minute de votre temps, mais c'est ce qui conditionne la rapidité de publication !**

**Bisous !**

**DIL**

_Black Ops : missions secrètes menées par un gouvernement, par des agents secrets. Il s'agit généralement de meurtres ou de missions de protection, voir de vols, de menaces ou tout autre crime nécessaire à la sauvegarde d'un État. Ces missions, illégales, demandent aux agents une prise de risque immense, et la condition absolue si l'agent est attrapé est qu'il doit payer lui-même pour le ou les crimes commis, car le gouvernement refuse de s'y engager. L'agent est donc seul et vit dans un monde de mystère, de trahison et de meurtre. Ce sont les justiciers de l'extrême._

_L'attitude n'est rien d'autre qu'une habitude de pensée, et une habitude peut être acquise. Une action répétée devient une action réalisée. - Paul Myer._

_Rien ne peut empêcher celui qui possède un bon mental d'atteindre son but, et rien sur Terre peut aider celui qui possède un mauvais mental. - Thomas Jefferson._

_Une faiblesse dans l'attitude devient une faiblesse de caractère. - Albert Einstein._

…...

La splendide Jaguar XF 10 noire, flambant neuve, déchirait la fraîcheur de la soirée londonienne. Malgré le mois de juillet, Londres voyait toujours descendre en volutes ennuyées la pollution, de la Tamise vers la ville.

La voiture de sport de prestige faisait crisser ses pneus neufs contre la route, ses vitres teintées laissant les spectateurs rêver au chanceux millionnaire qui pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur. Deux policiers, passant sur un trottoir, émirent un sifflement bas devant la beauté du bijou et hochèrent la tête, conquis, n'ayant aucunement l'intention de poursuivre le véhicule qui dépassait pourtant largement les limitations de vitesse, grillait les feux rouges et commettait, en somme, toutes les infractions imaginables.

Il était donc difficile de rater la voiture, par sa prestance et sa vitesse. Cependant, la Jaguar finit par disparaître dans une rue, puis s'engagea dans un ensemble de ruelles. Le conducteur faisait toujours ronfler le puissant moteur, malgré l'évidence : il n'était pas sain de se promener dans les quartiers de Whitechapel le soir, et encore moins dans un véhicule comme celui-là.

La Jaguar finit par se ranger le long d'un trottoir, entre une mobylette ancienne et une voiture d'occasion vert amande. Un dealer, sur le trottoir d'en face, écarquilla des yeux énormes et cessa de recompter ses billets. Deux prostituées à l'air fatigué s'approchèrent de quelques pas, n'osant s'avancer plus.

La portière s'ouvrit et le conducteur en descendit. Les deux filles de joie ouvrirent la bouche, ébahies.

L'homme était assez grand, environ 185 centimètres. Son corps visiblement athlétique, musclé sans être épais, mais fin et taillé comme dans le marbre, portait un jean Levis de grande qualité et un blouson de cuir brun, dans un style chic et détendu à la fois. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, soigneusement décoiffés, et un visage parfaitement fait, à la fois anguleux et carré. Ses fines lèvres, un appel au sexe, étaient remontées en une expression moqueuse qu'il arborait à la perfection. Ses yeux étaient cachés derrière des Ray-Ban.

L'homme descendit un sac de sport de marque du siège passager et ferma la portière qu'il ne verrouilla pas. Les clés étaient restées sur le contact.

Il se tourna sur le trottoir et avança vers un grand hangar désaffecté depuis des lustres, qui dominait tous les immeubles du quartier par sa taille immense. L'homme avança jusqu'à la porte, et la poussa. C'était ouvert. L'endroit était connu pour être squatté par des sans abri, des prostituées et des dealers la nuit. Il baissa ses Ray-Ban sur l'arête de son nez et regarda les deux filles toujours bouche bée. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris ensorcelant, magnifique, comme de l'acier ou un orage, striés légèrement de bleu. Il envoya un clin d'œil aux prostituées qui les fit se sentir toute chose, et pénétra dans le hangar en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Le dealer, en face, courut jusqu'à la voiture avec un air gourmand sur le visage, ouvrit violemment la portière et prit place. Il fit tourner les clés...

...Et la voiture sauta dans un bruit terrible, envoyant les prostituées à terre, avant de se retrouver léchée par les flammes.

Dans le hangar encore vide, car l'heure n'était pas avancée, le soleil se couchant encore, Drago Malefoy roula des yeux en entendant le bruit, mais continua à avancer d'un pas égal. Il monta des escaliers de fer rouillé, deux à deux, en sifflotant, et parvint sur le toit de l'immeuble. Il huma la brise fraîche du soir, et se dirigea vers le côté nord du bâtiment, posant son sac de sport à ses côtés. Sans se presser, mais sans traîner non plus, il sortit du sac une sorte de trépied, et posa dessus un fusil de sniper. Il s'accroupit derrière et régla la lunette, dirigeant l'arme sur la troisième fenêtre en partant de la gauche, au huitième étage d'un immeuble à six cents mètres de là.

Il voyait clairement un petit salon, orné d'un canapé et de quelques meubles. Une jeune femme blonde fumait une cigarette à ladite fenêtre, alors que du mouvement se percevait derrière. Un homme rejoignit la blonde, lui parlant. Elle répliqua, et l'embrassa, avant de jeter son mégot fumant par-dessus la balustrade et de quitter le salon. L'homme, visiblement brun et gros, vêtu seulement d'un slip orange...Drago roula des yeux...alluma à son tour une cigarette et resta sans bouger, à la fenêtre ouverte, savourant la fumée.

Le doigt de Drago désarma lentement le chien, sans qu'il cesse de surveiller sa cible, et il baissa le doigt sur la détente.

Il tira.

La balle partit avec un grand bruit sec, et un instant plus tard, un trou rouge se dessinait dans le front de la victime qui ouvrit les yeux en grand et s'écroula. La blonde sortit de la chambre, le vit et hurla, en se précipitant sur lui. Drago hocha la tête, satisfait, et démonta l'arme qu'il rangea dans le sac de sport, toujours sans se presser. Il entendait des sirènes de police se rapprocher de la voiture brûlée dehors, et jeta un dernier regard à l'immeuble. Sans lunette, il ne voyait plus ce qu'il s'y passait. Drago haussa les épaules et lança dans le vide.

-C'est mal, de fumer.

Puis, il saisit son sac et redescendit les marches, sifflotant encore et toujours. Il se dirigea vers le fond du hangar, vers la sortie de service, où il trouva, bien cachée sous des bâches, une moto rutilante. Il eut un petit sourire en caressant le bijou. Il sortit du sac un jeu de clés et un casque, l'enfila, fit tourner les clés dans le contact et l'engin démarra en un rugissement fier. À ce moment, la porte principale du hangar s'ouvrit en face de lui, et plusieurs policiers, armes au poing, pénétrèrent dans l'édifice. Drago eut un sourire, baissa la visière, et démarra d'un puissant coup de pied. Il quitta le hangar à toute vitesse sur la moto, sourd aux hurlements des policiers derrière lui.

.

_12 heures plus tard._

.

La BMW s'arrêta devant une cabine téléphonique dans une impasse perdue de Londres. Drago Malefoy, arborant cette fois-ci un costard sur mesure magnifiant sa beauté irréelle, descendit du véhicule que son chauffeur redémarra, pénétra dans la cabine, et composa le code l'amenant au Ministère. Une voix féminine et froide lui demanda son identité et le motif de sa visite.

-Drago Malefoy. Je viens voir le Directeur du Service des Droits Moldus.

La machine cracha son badge, et l'ascenseur s'engagea dans les sous-sols, révélant aux yeux blasés du jeune homme les locaux ministériels de la Magie. Il donna sa baguette à l'entrée, et passa d'un pas rapide devant la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique, restaurée après la chute du règne de Voldemort, cinq ans auparavant.

Il rejoignit un ascenseur bondé et descendit au troisième étage. Il parcourut les couloirs, et finit par arriver devant une porte ornée d'une plaque de bronze marquée : _Dindus Magimol, Directeur du Services des Droits Moldus_. Drago poussa le battant et entra dans une petite salle d'attente. Il avança jusqu'au comptoir et la jeune secrétaire rousse vint vers lui avec un grand sourire et en battant des cils.

-Drago, quel plaisir, ronronna-t-elle.

-Bonjour, Mandy.

-Tu es libre ce soir ?

Drago s'empêcha de rouler des yeux. Il l'avait sautée une fois et voilà qu'elle se prenait pour le centre de sa vie. Bon sang, si toutes ses amantes en faisaient autant ! La liste des maîtresses de Drago Malefoy était presque aussi longue que la liste de ses biens. Depuis le décès de ses parents deux ans auparavant, dont il avait tout hérité, il avait été élu bachelor le plus en vue d'Angleterre.

-Cela dépend, Mandy.

Il avait prononcé cela avec un sourire charmeur qui ne laissait aucune femme indifférente. Elle rougit considérablement et ondula rapidement des hanches, avant de dire,

-Comme d'ordinaire, chouchou ?

-Je viens voir David.

Il avait prononcé le mot de passe et elle hocha la tête.

-Je vais voir si David est disponible.

Elle disparut par une petite porte à l'arrière de son comptoir, et revint un instant plus tard.

-Tu peux y aller, chou.

Drago acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle le rappela avant qu'il disparaisse.

-A quelle heure ce soir, chouchou ?

Il se retourna, lui offrant un sourire séducteur.

-Pas ce soir, Mandy. Ni jamais plus, en faite.

Et il claqua la porte au nez de la secrétaire furieuse.

Drago avança le long d'un petit corridor et ouvrit encore une porte. C'était un petit bureau, surchargé de papiers, avec des photos moldues ou sorcières le long des murs, certaines barrées d'un trait rouge. Une femme, dans la quarantaine, hautaine, blonde et ravissante, vêtue d'un tailleur parfait, était assise derrière le bureau. Elle lui sourit.

-Agent Chevalier Noir. Viens, entre.

Drago hocha respectueusement la tête et prit place face à elle.

-Saphira. Radieuse, comme toujours.

-Pas la peine de me flatter, petit insolent, claqua-t-elle mais en souriant toutefois. Alors, Chevalier Noir. Ta dernière mission ?

-Accomplie.

Saphira de Lista se leva avec un sourire étincelant.

-Comme toujours, Chevalier Noir, comme toujours.

Elle remua sa baguette et un ruban rouge alla orner la photo moldue de l'homme que Drago avait abattu la veille au soir. Il s'agissait de Tram Boyler, un irlandais relié aux activités terroristes en Moyen-Orient.

-J'ai à te parler, lança Saphira en se rasseyant.

Elle croisa les doigts et le regarda, pointilleuse.

-Tu es l'un de mes deux meilleurs agents, Chevalier Noir. Le top du top. La crème des agents Black Ops qui travaillent secrètement pour le Ministère de la Magie britannique. J'ai à te proposer un contrat juteux. Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de l'argent. Je suis consciente que tu opères pour l'adrénaline, pour la réussite personnelle. C'est pourquoi ce contrat particulièrement difficile devrait te plaire.

Drago ne flancha pas, se contentant de la regarder.

-Je dois cependant te prévenir que tu ne seras pas seul sur cette mission. Je vais la proposer à un autre agent également. Ce sera au premier qui réussira. Tous les moyens, et j'entends bien tous les moyens, seront bons pour éliminer la cible et démanteler l'organisation derrière. Si tu réussis, non seulement tu auras une prime de dix millions de Gallions, mais en outre, tu graviras les marches et pourras entrer dans le conseil de guerre des agents secrets.

Drago se redressa, vivement intéressé. Dix millions de...et une place en conseil ! Siéger aux côtés de Saphira, cheffe des agents, du Ministre et du chef des Aurors en personne ! Bon, certes ce dernier était Potter, mais bon...il saurait tout. Il pourrait également choisir les meilleures missions.

-A combien d'autres agents comptez-vous proposer cette mission ?

-A un seul agent. Vous serez en rivalité, donc. Mais je vous interdis, si vous vous croisez, de vous tuer. Est-ce clair ? Vous blesser, certes, vous gêner...ou alors travailler ensemble.

Drago plissa les lèvres. Il travaillait seul.

-Oui. Clair comme de l'eau de roche.

-Parfait !

Saphira lui donna un dossier. Il ouvrit et lut.

Une organisation, qui avait des filières dans le monde entier et dont le chef était inconnu, avait pour but de renverser les pouvoirs en place dans plusieurs pays par le biais d'attaques de masse. Plusieurs lieux étaient indiqués : Russie, Japon, Australie, Somalie, et Brésil. C'étaient là que se trouvaient les quartiers de l'organisation baptisée l'Ombre. Drago crut se sentir malade en lisant ce qu'ils planifiaient. Ils comptaient, visiblement, neutraliser sur des périodes courtes la magie des sorciers adversaires, en les bombardant d'une potion sèche mise au point par leurs soins. Temps court certes, mais suffisant pour mener à bien leur folie meurtrière. Leur but à long terme était, semble-t-il, d'asseoir leur dominance sur le monde, et de diriger les sorciers sous leur coupe. Évidemment, les Moldus étaient encore moins épargnés. Ils devraient être mis au courant des agissements des sorciers et de l'existence de la magie. Ainsi, les dirigeants de l'Ombre pourraient régner totalement en faisant peur aux Moldus et en privant les sorciers de leur magie.

Et on ne connaissait pas la tête du groupe.

-Prends-tu cette mission, Chevalier Noir ?

Drago sourit sournoisement. Enfin une mission à sa hauteur.

-Absolument.

.

Drago se dirigea vers l'ascenseur au bout du couloir principal de l'étage, et attendit devant les portes closes en tapant du pied. La machine s'arrêta et une seule personne en descendit. Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant Hermione Granger.

La jeune femme, vêtue d'une robe de sorcière noire et blanche dénonçant qu'elle était avocate, sortit en marmonnant d'un air furieux. Ses boucles brunes étaient jetés pêle-mêle sur ses épaules, son visage était rouge de colère et ses yeux bronze, aux éclats d'or, étincelaient de rage. Sa petite silhouette fine et gracieuse tremblait presque de fureur, ses poings étaient serrés, et de ses lèvres fines mais appétissantes crachaient un flot de paroles à voix basse.

-Ron...fichu...salaud...je vais...étrangler...jeter le cadavre...Veracrasses...

Drago haussa un sourcil, amusé, et se délectant du mal-être de son ennemie d'école.

-Premier signe de folie, Granger, se parler soi-même, dit-il à vois haute.

Elle se figea, avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Malefoy, explosa-t-elle. Il ne manquait plus que toi.

Drago regarda brièvement autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls.

-Que viens-tu faire à cet étage, Granger ?

Hermione plissa les lèvres, et le dévisagea, hautaine.

-Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, Malefoy, je suis une avocate commise officiellement par le Ministère. J'ai des clients à tous les étages de ce bâtiment et je suis donc libre de m'y déplacer comme je l'entends. Dans tous les cas ma présence n'a rien d'étonnant, et surtout, elle ne te regarde pas, le méprisa-t-elle. Mais toi ? Tu ne travailles pas au Ministère que je sache. Tu ne travailles pas tout court. Encore venu remplir les poches d'un employé corrompu pour servir tes intérêts ?

Il la regarda, un sourire fendant lentement ses lèvres, et fit tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts. Les yeux de la jeune femme y voletèrent un instant, mais elle ne parut pas autrement impressionnée et croisa les bras. Drago songea qu'en cinq ans, depuis Poudlard, elle avait bien grandi. Elle s'était embellie, était devenue femme. Si Granger n'avait pas été une petite pétasse impertinente il l'aurait bien mise dans son lit pour une soirée ou deux.

-Crois ce que tu veux, Granger. L'avis d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe m'importe peu.

Les yeux de Hermione flambèrent d'un feu qu'elle possédait depuis toujours, mais qui allait ridiculement bien à la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, d'un ton cassant. Drago aimait ces petites joutes avec elle. Pour quelqu'un en permanence à la recherche d'aventures et d'adrénaline, que ce soit dans le sexe, dans ses missions secrètes ou dans l'adversité, Granger était un adversaire de choix pour ce dernier aspect. Cependant, elle finit par refermer la bouche et fit demi-tour sur son talon avant de s'éloigner en jetant un doigt d'honneur par-dessus son épaule. Drago ricana et prit l'ascenseur. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis cinq ans et n'aurait pas pensé prendre autant de plaisir à la revoir.

Il songea à sa mission, ce qu'il devrait préparer avant de partir, et la Gryffondor fut rapidement chassée de ses pensées.

.

Hermione foudroya Mandy Brocklehurst, la secrétaire, du regard, qui le lui rendit.

-Je viens voir David, cracha-t-elle.

Mandy prit tout son temps pour aller vérifier si « David » était en mesure de la recevoir. Hermione jeta nerveusement un regard à l'autre porte dans la pièce qui menait au bureau du directeur du service moldu. Si seulement il savait qu'à quelques pas de son bureau se trouvait celui de la patronne du service d'élite du gouvernement magique britannique. La cheffe des agents Black Ops, ces agents secrets portés sur des missions délicates.

Mandy revint et indiqua sèchement la porte à Hermione qui la lui claqua au nez et alla retrouver Saphira, sa patronne. La belle blonde la regarda et haussa un sourcil.

-Journée difficile, agent Louve Blanche ?

-Ne m'en parlez pas, souffla Hermione en s'asseyant.

-Ta mission s'est-elle mal déroulée ?

-Non. Mission accomplie.

Saphira battit des mains et un ruban rouge sang quitta sa baguette pour orner la photo de la dernière mission de la jeune femme. Mike Maimes, un londonien sorcier, connu pour diriger un trafic de potions dans le pays. Hermione sourit devant l'enthousiasme de sa supérieure qui devint subitement sérieuse et fixa son agent.

-Agent Louve Blanche, tu es l'un de mes deux meilleurs agents. J'ai un contrat très dur, mais aussi très valorisant à te proposer...

.

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Reviews, allez! Je posterai de nouveau quand j'estimerai le taux satisfaisant...Bonne soirée!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci, merci, merci tout le monde pour vos reviews! Cela me fait vraiment très plaisir. Voici la suite. Vous aurez normalement 1 chapitre par semaine. Je vous embrasse tous et espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances...**

**Bises**

**DIL**

_._

_Lorsque tu es en conflit avec quelqu'un, il y a un facteur qui peut faire la différence entre ruiner votre relation et approfondir votre relation. Ce facteur est l'attitude. - William James._

_Avoir une attitude mentale positive est se demander comment on peut parvenir à un but plutôt que de dire que l'on ne peut y arriver. - Bo Bennett._

_L'excellence n'est pas un talent, c'est une attitude. - Ralph Marston._

…...

Hermione Granger ouvrit son appartement de plusieurs coups de baguette magique, destinés à désactiver les protections autour. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

La jeune femme soupira et regarda autour d'elle. L'endroit, situé dans un quartier moldu de Londres peu loin du Chemin de Traverse, était parfaitement aménagé, à la fois lumineux et douillet. Elle parcourut son courrier rapidement, donna à manger à sa chouette mordorée, Isis, puis s'assit sur le canapé de cuir noir en tapotant des doigts sur un coussin, le dossier de mission devant les yeux. Elle soupira à nouveau.

Dix millions de Gallions et une place dans le conseil de guerre. De quoi faire rêver n'importe qui. Évidemment, la mission serait difficile. La plus dure de sa courte carrière sans doute.

Après avoir quitté Poudlard, avec des Optimal à toutes les épreuves des ASPICs, Hermione avait entrepris avec un succès fulgurant des études d'avocat de droit magique. Elle avait, grâce à ses résultats, pu sauter une partie de la formation théorique et lorsqu'elle avait obtenu son diplôme haut la main, quatre ans auparavant, le Ministre de la Magie actuel, Gil Berry, lui avait immédiatement et en personne proposé un poste au sein du Ministère qu'elle avait accepté.

Cependant un problème s'était rapidement posé à la jeune femme. Le manque d'adrénaline. Après toutes ses aventures à Poudlard, elle avait cru qu'elle serait heureuse de se poser dans une petite routine tranquille. Malheureusement, ce n'avait pas été le cas. Elle s'était confiée à Harry qui lui avait aussitôt proposé une place au sein des Aurors, dont il était vite passé chef. Elle avait décliné l'offre, disant que même le métier de Harry était trop peu engageant : il lui fallait du danger réel, flirter avec les frontières de la légalité, ne pas devenir policier, plutôt justicier. Quand elle avait confié cela à son frère de cœur, cependant, elle avait été étonnée de le voir arborer un petit sourire :

-Je crois que je sais parfaitement ce qu'il te faut. Laisse-moi quelques jours.

Et quelques jours plus tard, il l'avait amenée pour la première fois devant Saphira.

Seul Harry savait ce qu'il était réellement de la vie de Hermione, et encore, il ne devait cela qu'à sa place de chef des Aurors, donc de membre du conseil de guerre. Personne d'autre n'était au courant, ce qui était évident. Un agent Black Ops est inconnu et insoupçonnable.

Même Ron pensait qu'elle passait ses journées à défendre des causes perdues d'un bout du pays à l'autre. Sa relation avec le jeune homme, depuis la fin de la guerre, était difficile. Elle l'aimait, mais il était si lunatique. Ce matin même, avant qu'elle aille voir Saphira, elle s'était disputé avec lui. En outre il fallait qu'elle rencontre Drago enfoiré de Malefoy, en train de se promener comme si l'étage lui appartenait. Occupé sans doute à distiller des Gallions clinquants dans la poche d'officiels corrompus et pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Elle secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de penser au salaud.

Maintenant il allait falloir qu'elle aille prévenir Ron qu'elle partait pendant quelques temps. Elle plissa les lèvres. Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Hermione se leva, rangea adroitement le dossier, siffla doucement Isis et envoya avec elle un message pour son petit ami.

.

Hermione avait mangé et somnolait sur le canapé en attendant Ron. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et elle voulait partir le plus tôt possible. À l'aube. Ses bagages de mission étaient prêts.

Soudain, la cheminée ronfla d'une lueur vert émeraude et Ron Weasley sortit des flammes verdoyantes, s'époussetant sans se gêner sur le tapis. Hermione haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Ron avança d'un pas, les yeux flamboyants, vêtu d'une robe orange aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley qui jurait magnifiquement avec sa rousseur. Aujourd'hui, cependant, Hermione ne parvenait pas à trouver cela adorable, plutôt agaçant.

-J'espère que tu m'as appelé pour t'excuser de ce matin, dit sèchement le Gardien des Canons.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Hermione se leva d'un bond, ses boucles bondissant sur ses épaules, et plissa des yeux en sa direction.

-Tu voudrais que je m'excuse, Ronald ? Mais de quoi ? Je t'ai dit que j'aimais ma carrière d'avocate. Je n'arrêterai pas de travailler parce que tu veux me transformer en mère au foyer ! J'ai vingt-deux ans, bonté divine !

Ron fit craquer ses pouces et répliqua,

-Maman était plus jeune que toi quand Bill est né.

-Je ne suis pas ta mère, Ron ! De toute manière, je ne t'ai pas appelé pour cela.

-Pourquoi, alors ?

Hermione inspira vivement et recula inconsciemment d'un pas.

-Je pars. Le bureau m'a donné l'ordre d'aller distiller des cours dans diverses Universités de Magie du monde. J'en ai pour plusieurs semaines...

-QUOI ?

-Ne crie pas s'il te plaît !

-On ne se verra pas de plusieurs semaines ?

-Ce n'est pas la mort, Ron. Et je pense que la pause nous fera du bien. À tous les deux. On se dispute trop, on...

Ron l'interrompit en levant la main.

-Cela suffit, Hermione. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes absences, de tes départs partout. Tu veux une pause ? Parfait, prenons-la.

-Quoi ? Mais non, je...

-J'en ai marre, coupa Ron. C'est toi la femme ici ! Pas moi ! Mets-toi en tête que c'est moi qui dois courir partout pendant que tu m'attends à la maison...

-Tu es misogyne, espèce de...

-Ta gueule.

Hermione recula comme giflée. Jamais Ron ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Jamais non plus l'avait-il regardé avec cet air noir.

-Si tu étais différente, je t'accuserais d'avoir un amant tellement tu es absente, mais coincée comme tu l'es et peu attirante...

-Pardon ?

-Oh, arrête Hermione. Tu es jolie, mais tu n'as aucun goût vestimentaire.

Hermione regarda son pantalon cigarette camel et son chemisier gris perle. Il se moquait d'elle, non ? Elle était à la pointe de la mode en permanence.

-Tu voudrais que je me promène en mini-jupe, talons aiguilles et soutien-gorge, ou quoi ?

-Au moins tu serais sexy. Là, tu fais femme d'affaires collet monté.

-Je suis avocate, Ron. Pas prostituée.

-De toute manière, la question n'est pas là. Tu veux partir enseigner ta merde aux étudiants ? Vas-y. Moi j'abandonne.

Ron se tourna et jeta une pincée de poudre dans la cheminée avant d'annoncer l'adresse du Terrier, laissant Hermione seule, debout et foudroyée au milieu de son salon.

Que venait-il de se passer, au juste ?

.

Hermione lâcha la vieille chaussette que Saphira lui avait donné en guise de Portoloin et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait au milieu d'une plaine à l'herbe rare et jaunie, sous un vent glacial. La jeune femme souffla et resserra son épais manteau autour d'elle avant de regarder les environs. Elle observa son poignet muni d'un ordinateur de poche avec système GPS, e-mail et satellite. Que les sorciers étaient intelligents d'avoir enfin mêlé leurs connaissances à celles des Moldus. La carte à son poignet lui indiquait de la plaine à perte de vue dans plusieurs directions, sauf une sorte de petite montagne à trois kilomètres plein nord. Elle leva les yeux, mais ne vit rien et fronça les sourcils. Tout en commençant à marcher, elle opéra un zoom et vit ce qu'elle avait pris pour une montagne était en réalité une parcelle obstruée de rochers. Une zone parfaite pour monter le camp.

L'Ombre opérait quelque part dans un rayon de trente kilomètres et elle devait trouver leur base russe.

.

Après trois quarts d'heure de marche sous le vent gelé, dans un paysage mort, Hermione s'appuya enfin contre l'un des rochers qui composaient la zone de un kilomètre carré. Elle devait se faire discret. Si jamais Ombre avait monté ses quartiers dans cet endroit, cela compliquerait considérablement la mission.

La jeune femme cacha son sac à dos sous une proéminence rocheuse et décida de trouver la plus haute roche pour y monter et pouvoir observer à loisir ses environs. Elle s'équipa d'un couteau, de la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou, de deux petites grenades, de sa baguette, et enfila son gilet par-balles avant de saisir ses jumelles longue vue équipées infrarouge. Ainsi apprêtée, elle entra dans le chamboulis naturel en faisant attention. Hermione maîtrisait à merveille les arts du camouflage et du déguisement. Elle était comme une ombre, parfois courant, parfois rampant, s'arrêtant durant de longues périodes ou couvrant du terrain rapidement. Enfin, elle parvint à un rocher plus grand que les autres, presque au centre de l'amas de roches, et parvint à transformer de plusieurs coups de baguette un caillou en corde ornée d'une griffe. Elle attacha la corde à sa taille, enfonça durement la griffe dans la roche lisse, et monta peu à peu.

La montée durerait au moins six heures, d'après ses calculs. Après, elle pourrait aviser pour redescendre. Elle devrait récupérer ses affaires et camper pour la nuit à venir.

.

Drago était un homme habitué à compartimenter ses émotions. Il était donc, de ce fait, très patient si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il était arrivé en Russie pendant la nuit, ne pouvant pas attendre au cas où son rival l'avait devancé. À l'aube, il se trouvait déjà perché à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur, surveillant les environs à l'aide de ses jumelles. Au cœur de ces rochers épars dans la lande sauvage, il ne semblait pas y avoir une seule trace de vie. Drago devrait redescendre ce soir. Il ne pourrait pas passer la nuit à cette hauteur, victime des vents violents et glaciaux. Il se détendit peu à peu. Son rival n'était pas encore arrivé, ou alors avait été envoyé ailleurs. Oui, Saphira avait du lui ordonner d'aller en Somalie ou ailleurs. Elle ne mettrait pas les deux agents au même endroit, au risque qu'ils se prennent pour des ennemis et s'entre-tuent. Seule l'Ombre pouvait et devait inquiéter le blond. Il s'assit, surveillant sans répit pour détecter des traces suspectes de mouvement à l'horizon de la part du groupement terroriste.

Il entendit soudain un cliquetis et se figea. On aurait dit que quelqu'un frappait la roche. Il pâlit en se rendant compte que cela venait du rocher où il se trouvait. Il regarda autour de lui et vit, deux mètres en contrebas, une sorte de balcon de roche où il pourrait se tenir. Pour qu'on le voie, s'il se plaquait contre la paroi de roche, il faudrait se tenir allongé au bord du précipice, le haut du corps dans le vide en se penchant pour vérifier le renfoncement. Ce que personne ne ferait. Par contre, l'appui était vraiment mince. Il suffirait d'un bourrasque violent pour le jeter vers la mort. Mais c'était cela ou rester ici et confronter le ou les adversaires. Ne possédant pas d'informations pour les confronter maintenant, il se glissa les jambes dans le vide, s'accrochant à peine du bout des doigts à la paroi. L'adrénaline surgit dans tout son corps. Il adorait sa vie. Il sentit ses pieds gratter le balcon naturel et se laissa tomber dessus, se rattrapant à peine et se collant contre la pierre gelée, avant de tendre l'oreille, totalement à l'affût.

.

Hermione, en sueur, épuisée et endolorie, parvint à se hisser sur le haut de la roche immense. Elle s'assit un instant, relevant son bonnet pour s'essuyer le front, puis le remit. Le vêtement cachait également son nez et sa bouche, les protégeant du froid. Elle portait aussi une tenue de cuir moulant, discrète et pratique pour les combats au corps à corps, indéchirable, et équipée d'un système pour réguler la température. Elle s'appuya sur ses bottes et se releva, fouillant dans son soutien-gorge pour retirer une petite Pilule d'Hydratation qu'elle laissa fondre sur sa langue en appréciant d'un coup d'œil ses alentours. Elle tira les jumelles et tout comme Drago, ne vit rien d'abord. Elle s'approcha de la paroi et s'accroupit, tournant d'une pirouette lente pour prendre en compte tous ses alentours.

Sans qu'elle le sache, Drago, deux mètres plus bas, la regardait, sourcils froncés. Il voyait une femme, apparemment jeune et extrêmement bien faite s'il en croyait la tenue de cuir qui moulait ses courbes fines mais féminines, coiffée d'un bonnet anti-froid qui cachait ses traits. Il ne voyait que ses yeux, deux yeux sombres, très beaux et sensuels. Elle était visiblement équipée comme une agent. Mais de quel gouvernement ? Était-ce elle, la fameuse rivale ? Étonnant, Drago s'était attendu à un homme. Venait-elle de chez Ombre ?

Il la vit scruter les alentours comme une professionnelle. Apparemment, elle cherchait les terroristes aussi. Elle devait venir de chez Saphira. Drago sentit un grognement animal monter dans sa gorge. Femme ou pas, baisable ou non, il ne la laisserait pas lui foirer sa mission et le doubler ! Et malgré l'avertissement de sa supérieure, si elle le frôlait de trop près ou sapait ses efforts pour cette mission, il la tuerait.

Mais avant d'engager un combat avec elle, il devrait attendre d'être sur la terre ferme. Drago était un expert en armes, surtout armes à feu. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui tirer dessus pour le moment, mais si elle insistait, il serait obligé de mettre ses talents de tireur à profit.

D'abord, il préférait lui faire peur. Il la menacerait, lui casserait peut-être quelques os pour la renvoyer chez elle. Il aurait champ libre. Pas très galant certes, mais dans ce milieu, il n'y avait pas de galanterie. La loi du meilleur était la seule valable. Et Drago était le meilleur, il le savait. Jamais personne n'avait su le vaincre. Ce n'était pas cette petite pute qui allait se mettre sur son chemin.

Finalement, elle soupira et se leva, s'étirant. Drago admira un moment ses jolies formes, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir la coucher dans son lit. Puis elle ôta sa baguette d'une cache à sa ceinture et marmonna une formule qui se perdit dans le vent. Elle marcha droit vers le rebord de la falaise et sauta.

Hermione se laissa porter par son sort et le leva à un mètre du sol, atterrissant brutalement à ses pieds. Personne dans les environs : parfait.

Elle fit néanmoins attention en retournant chercher son sac à dos et monta son sac de couchage, ultra fin et chauffant, muni d'un moustiquaire pour la tête. Elle jeta un sort autour pour éviter que le vent, ou une éventuelle pluie ne la dérangent. Russie mes fesses. Sibérie, plutôt.

Elle n'avait rien pour allumer un feu et estimait de toute manière cela trop dangereux, donc elle tira de son sac un tube en aluminium rempli d'un aliment en pâte ultra nutritif et ultra dégoûtant et l'avala. Elle but un peu d'eau, et s'allongea à l'abri d'un rocher.

Cependant elle n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Son sixième sens d'agent secret la tenait en éveil. Elle entendit soudain un bruit de cailloux qui s'entrechoquent à quelques pas de là. En silence et en alerte, munie de sa baguette et de son couteau, elle se leva, quittant son sac de couchage, et s'éloigna de quelques mètres, contournant le sac. Si adversaire il y avait, il croirait qu'elle se tenait à l'ombre de la roche ou dans le sac. Elle pourrait l'attaquer de dos.

Hermione attendit, accroupie dans la pénombre.

.

Drago se maudit. Et maudit les cailloux qui avaient glissé sous ses pas. Et maudit Merlin, l'ennemie mystérieuse, Saphira, Peeves, le calamar géant et...il s'égarait. Il attendit longtemps. Pas un bruit n'indiquait que l'ennemie avait bougé. Soufflant doucement, il se glissa furtivement sous l'abri rocheux et scanna l'endroit du regard. Personne. Elle devait être dans le sac de couchage.

Il se jeta dessus, et eut la stupéfaction de le trouver vide. La garce l'avait bien eu.

Soudain, son sixième sens lui ordonna de bouger et vite. Il roula sur le côté et il fit bien. Il vit un éclat argenté, puis avec un bruit sourd, une lame de couteau se retrouvait plantée dans le sac de couchage, vibrant encore du choc. Son adversaire avait un sacré lancer. Elle l'aurait atteint dans le dos, au niveau du cœur.

Sans se laisser démonter, il brandit sa baguette, et eut tout juste le temps de contrer le maléfice qui s'abattait sur lui. Il répliqua en se levant d'un Expelliarmus informulé. Elle le contra.

Ils se voyaient bien dans la lueur des sorts, tous les deux le visage caché par le fameux bonnet. Ils échangèrent encore quelques informulés, leurs halètements le seul bruit, puis Drago décida de la prendre par surprise. Sans cesser de l'assaillir, il dégaina doucement de son colt un neuf millimètres et tira. Elle eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté, la balle passant à quelques centimètres de son bras, et il en profita pour la désarmer, triomphant. Il gagnait toujours.

Hermione maudit le salaud. Il était bon, très bon. Remarque, si Saphira disait vrai, c'était le meilleur agent. Avec elle évidemment, ce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier. Sans baguette, Hermione fit la seule chose qu'elle put. Elle mit la main à la poche, esquivant habilement ses maléfices, et jeta en l'air une poignée de Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou.

Merde ! Il la haïssait. Ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait, Drago continua à lancer des sorts au hasard, espérant la toucher par chance ou du moins, la tenir à distance. La poudre s'évanouit rapidement et il jura tout bas de voir que bien évidemment, elle s'était évanouie dans l'air.

-Viens te battre, espèce de salope, hurla-t-il hors de lui.

Une voix douce et mielleuse s'éleva à deux mètres derrière lui.

-Mais je suis là, tu sais.

Le temps qu'il se tourne, il se retrouva à prendre un coup de poing en plein nez. Elle avait un sacré coup du droit. Elle enchaîna aussitôt par un coup de pied dans sa main droite, envoyant sa baguette rouler à plusieurs mètres. Il répliqua en lui abattant un coup de crosse de son arme à feu dans la tête. Elle s'écroula avec un petit gémissement à ses pieds. Il ricana.

Il gagnait toujours.

Il remit son arme au colt et s'accroupit pour tâter son pouls. Il avait bien l'intention de l'interroger un peu avant de décider s'il fallait la tuer ou non. Alors qu'il glissait deux doigts dans son cou, une main lui saisit le poignet et elle se redressa, le faisant basculer au sol.

Hermione ricana à son tour. Elle l'avait bien eu. Il lui saisit une cheville alors qu'elle tentait de se lever et elle s'abattit de nouveau sur le dos. Elle lâcha un grognement et se retourna pour lui abattre un coup de poing dans le nez, mais cette fois il l'attendait et lui attrapa le poignet, avant de la retourner et de basculer sur elle pour la maintenir sous lui, la maîtrisant.

Elle inversa la situation d'un coup de bassin puissant et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Il rua et la jeta par terre, avant de se relever sur ses talons et de la plaquer au sol définitivement, lui enserrant les jambes entre les siennes et tenant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

-Je gagne toujours, se moqua-t-il.

-Bravo, tu veux une médaille ? Nous n'en avons pas fini.

-Tu es vaincue, avoues-le au moins. Maintenant soyons sérieux. Qui es-tu ?

-La grande question, haleta-t-elle, est qui es-tu toi ?

Et elle le renversa encore une fois, imitant sa position.

-J'aime les femmes dominantes, se moqua-t-il encore.

-Te voilà servi, alors, répliqua-t-elle.

-Salope.

-Connard. Ta mère ne t'a pas appris à parler aux dames ?

-Oh, aux dames, si. Mais pas aux petites pu...

-Finis ta phrase et je te castre.

-J'aimerais bien voir cela.

Il la retourna.

-Ma patience a des limites, petite. Dernière fois. Qui es-tu ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Ses yeux se contentèrent de le transpercer.

-Je te préviens, gamine. Je suis encore armé alors que toi tu as bêtement jeté ton couteau...

Avec ces mots, il braqua son neuf millimètres sur la tempe de Hermione.

Celle-ci examina ses options, qui n'étaient guère reluisantes. La seule chose qu'elle voyait était de continuer à parler, le distraire.

-On m'appelle Louve Blanche, lança-t-elle.

-Très joli. Je me demande si la demoiselle sous ce bonnet est aussi mignonne que son nom de scène ?

Avec cela, il arracha le bonnet de la jeune femme et se figea, stupéfait. Son arme tomba au sol, oubliée.

-Granger ?

D'un geste vif, elle libéra ses mains et arracha à son tour son bonnet.

-Malefoy ?

.

**Tadaaam! Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Et à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer par la suite? N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire et à la prochaine!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre 3 qui, j'espère, vous plaira, avec un peu d'action. Enjoy et n'oubliez pas de reviewer: c'est ce qui conditionne la rapidité de publication blablabla...**

_._

_Le fait de diriger se pratique moins en mots qu'en attitudes et en actions. - Harold S Geneen._

_Les grands efforts viennent naturellement des meilleures attitudes. - Pat Riley_

_Une attitude positive peut faire se réaliser vos rêves. - David Bailey._

…...

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Drago allongé sur elle, sans bouger, se contentant de respirer lourdement à cause de leur combat. Finalement, Hermione reprit ses esprits et leva un genou directement dans les parties intimes de son ennemi. Il glapit et roula sur le côté, se tenant l'entrejambe, alors qu'elle se levait et se dépoussiérait.

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Granger, siffla-t-il.

-Vraiment pas, se moqua-t-elle d'une voix traînante. Tu m'attaques lâchement durant la nuit, tu frappes une femme, tu m'insultes, et enfin tu es toi, donc c'était tout à fait nécessaire. Que fais-tu ici d'abord ?

Drago lui envoya un regard furieux en se relevant doucement.

-La même chose que toi visiblement. À moins que tu ne sois envoyée par l'Ombre ? Oh, s'il te plaît, dis oui, Granger. Que je puisse t'abattre d'une balle en pleine tête.

-Si tu savais te servir de ton arme, tu m'aurais déjà abattue, rétorqua-t-elle froidement. Saphira t'envoie, c'est cela ? Tu es mon rival.

-On m'appelle le Chevalier Noir, siffla-t-il, et il n'y a pas mieux que moi dans le métier.

-Si. Moi.

-Désolé de te décevoir, Granger.

Il récupéra son arme et sa baguette alors qu'elle en faisait tout autant.

-Alors, maintenant, quoi, Malefoy ?

-Tu rentres chez toi et je termine la mission Ombre. Point final.

Elle jeta la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire sans humour.

-C'est comme cela que tu assures tes succès en mission, Malefoy ? Tu menaces d'éventuels autres agents sur le coup ?

Il la foudroya du regard et elle ajouta,

-Tu sais, si tu avais été quelqu'un d'autre, je t'aurai proposé que l'on fasse du partenariat sur cette mission.

-Comme si j'allais me mettre à devenir partenaire avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, renifla-t-il dédaigneusement. Sache une chose, Granger. Je n'hésiterai pas à te faire du mal si je te trouve encore sur mon chemin.

-J'ai peur, par Merlin.

-...et malgré ce que Saphira a dit, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à te tuer et à mettre cela sur le compte de l'Ombre.

Le visage de Hermione devint nettement sérieux et l'air se tendit entre eux. Il ne plaisantait pas et elle le savait.

-Tu n'oserais pas ?

-Teste-moi.

Il y eut un silence.

-Sache dans ce cas que c'est valable également pour toi, répondit-elle doucement. Sors d'ici. Je veux dormir.

-Non, Granger. Prends ton Portoloin du retour et abandonne cette mission.

Au lieu de l'écouter, Hermione grogna et se recoucha dans son sac, lui tournant le dos et fermant les yeux. Drago resta un moment stupéfait, puis éclata d'un rire froid.

-Très bien Granger. Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer.

Il disparut dans la nuit.

.

Hermione vérifia son GPS sur tout le rayon suspect, et réalisa qu'à huit kilomètres pointe au sud-sud est il y avait une petite ville nommée Schlensilsk. À moins que l'Ombre ait installé ses quartiers en pleine lande, et vu qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans les rochers, ils devaient y être. Bien évidemment, il y avait une autre possibilité bien moins reluisante. Que leurs quartiers soient incartables grâce à la magie. Mais, sur les images satellites qu'elle consultait en permanence depuis la veille, elle ne remarquait aucun déplacement suspect à cet effet, et décida de commencer par sa seule piste.

Schlensilsk.

La jeune femme transplana jusqu'à la frontière nord de la ville et y pénétra discrètement. C'était une petite bourgade tranquille, avec des maisons de brique et quelques commerces. Il y avait des fermes aux alentours. Elle ne voyait pas toute une organisation criminelle dans les petites fermes ou les maisons bien rangées du village, et seul un bâtiment d'importance pouvait réellement receler une activité terroriste.

Hermione se dirigea vers la Mairie à pied. Elle découvrit au fur et à mesure que les personnes ici ne parlaient pas d'autres langues que le russe. Non pas que cela la dérange. Elle bénissait la voisine de ses parents qui lui apprenait la langue quand elle était jeune.

En débouchant sur la grande place devant la Mairie, elle vit une tête blonde familière pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Elle grinça des dents. Malefoy n'était malheureusement pas stupide, ou du moins pas totalement, et elle dut s'empêcher de courir pour le suivre.

Hermione entra dans un grand hall peu lumineux et approcha la réceptionniste. Malefoy était accoudé au comptoir, devant une jeune secrétaire peu jolie mais rougissant devant l'attention qu'il semblait lui porter. Hermione dut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Drago rosissait d'énervement et faisait de grands gestes des bras en parlant lentement anglais, alors que la pauvre fille ne semblait comprendre que russe. Hermione remercia le fait qu'elle se soit changée et ait revêtu des habits plus classiques, un pantalon noir et une veste blanche, alors que Malefoy avait gardé sa tenue de combat qui moulait merveilleusement ses formes viriles. Hermione toussa dans son poing pour réprimer son rire, et approcha de la réception avec un air sérieux. Drago la regarda arriver avec des yeux écarquillés, puis la regarda de haut en bas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son regard était si chaud d'un coup, mais il sembla soudain la reconnaître et ses yeux se refroidirent considérablement.

-Ah, Granger. Tu parles russe, toi ? Cette idiote ne comprend pas l'anglais.

Hermione haussa un sourcil en le dévisageant et se tourna vers la secrétaire en tapotant vivement sur le comptoir des doigts. La secrétaire parvint enfin à arracher ses yeux ternes du bel Apollon et la regarda. Hermione attaqua dans un russe parfait.

-Bonjour. Je suis Stasia Zimine, du bureau d'inspection des bâtiments politiques de Moscou. J'ai été envoyée pour relever l'état et la disposition de l'intégralité de votre Mairie, entre autres.

La secrétaire se dressa, raide comme un piquet, et Hermione lui jeta un regard sévère emprunté à merveille.

-Où est Monsieur le Maire ? Je veux le voir. Immédiatement.

-Oui, Madame. Je vais vous y conduire. Laissez-moi le prévenir de votre arrivée.

Elle décrocha le téléphone, paniquée, et appela le Maire. Drago regardait Hermione bouche bée.

-Tu parles russe, toi ?

Hermione ne put s'en empêcher. Elle lui jeta un clin d'œil moqueur destiné à le faire enrager et dit dans un anglais faussement maladroit :

-Moi pas parler anglais, Monsieur ! Moi pas comprendre !

Drago vit rouge et eut envie d'enrouler ses doigts autour du joli cou frêle de cette petite peste pour la priver de toute vie.

-Venez Madame, le Maire vous attend, pépia la secrétaire en quittant le comptoir.

-Emmène-moi avec toi, Granger, chuchota précipitamment Drago.

-Chacun pour soi, tu te souviens ? répondit-elle sur le même ton avant de dire à voix haute, moi pas comprendre anglais !

Avec un rictus moqueur elle suivit la petite secrétaire, laissant son ennemi hurler de fureur et lui promettre mille morts affreuses.

La secrétaire l'emmena dans le bureau du Maire. Il se présenta en russe.

-Madame Zimine ! Je dois avouer que je n'attendais pas votre venue, j'en suis navré. Je suis Igor Aleksandrov, Maire de la ville.

-Dépêchons, s'énerva Hermione. Je veux visiter tout le bâtiment.

Il déglutit visiblement.

-Tout, Madame ?

-Oui, Monsieur. Tout. Je parle anglais peut-être ?

-C'est à dire qu'une partie des sous-sols est en rénovation, et...

-Je veux voir tout de même.

-Thé ? Café ? Vod...

-Assez ! Faites-moi visiter !

L'instant d'après, le Maire, nerveusement, remuait une arme à feu devant elle. Elle se leva d'un bond et il siffla.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir, Madame Zimine. J'en suis désolé.

La main de Hermione roda près de sa poche, là où se trouvait sa baguette.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Vous avez commis l'erreur de venir, d'insister...

L'homme ramassa son téléphone et Hermione sortit sa baguette.

-Stupéfix !

Il se figea dans son siège, évanoui, et Hermione fronça les sourcils. L'Ombre avait un Moldu sous leurs ordres ?

Elle se précipita pour fouiller le bureau à la recherche de potentielles preuves. Rien dans le bureau, ni dans l'armoire à papiers. Elle démonta même le tableau d'une forêt du mur sans trouver de cachette derrière. Elle jura doucement, et s'apprêtait à partir, quand elle remarqua que, sous le bureau, une latte de bois semblait mal enclenchée. Elle la souleva et trouva un classeur bien rempli en-dessous. Elle le réduisit et l'empocha au moment où quelqu'un frappa brusquement à la porte.

-Monsieur le Maire, vous avez appelé la sécurité ? Monsieur, répondez !

Hermione replaça la latte et jeta un regard au téléphone. Évidemment. Il n'avait besoin d'appuyer que sur une touche pour contacter la sécurité. Les hommes dehors frappaient toujours et Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle vit un toit en face, à vingt mètres. Si elle pouvait...

Elle brandit sa baguette et transforma la corbeille à papiers en corde orné d'une griffe au bout, comme la veille, et lança soigneusement la griffe vers le toit d'en face.

-Vladimir ! Défonce la porte, on y va !

La griffe glissa contre les tuiles et chuta. Jurant, Hermione la remonta et retenta. Cette fois, la griffe accrocha la gouttière. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais c'était une situation d'urgence et elle pria pour que la gouttière ne se rompe pas sous son poids pour la précipiter dans le vide. Elle était au septième étage tout de même.

Hermione monta délicatement sur la corde et se suspendit en-dessous pour avancer petit à petit. Au moment où elle se trouvait presque à mi-chemin, les agents de sécurité déboulèrent dans le bureau. Un des hommes tira et la balle frôla Hermione. Elle serra les dents et avança plus vite encore alors qu'un des hommes hurlait.

-Ne sois pas con, Vladimir ! Nous ne devons pas la tuer, elle possède peut-être des informations sur nous ! Nous devons la capturer !

-Monte sur la corde alors, bâtard !

-Un peu que j'y vais !

Des informations sur eux ? Intéressant. Seraient-ils membres de l'Ombre alors ? Encore des Moldus ? Cependant, la corde se tendit alors qu'un des hommes y monta. Hermione lui hurla en russe,

-Ne sois pas stupide, descends ! La corde va se briser et on mourra tous les deux !

-Elle bluff, Yvon, lança Vladimir. Tu peux le faire !

Yvon avança après elle, son poids considérable tendant la corde.

.

Drago maudit Hermione qui était partie avec la secrétaire idiote. Il regarda les fesses de l'agent, joliment mis en valeur dans son pantalon cigarette noir, se balancer innocemment sous ses yeux alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Puis il se secoua la tête, fou de rage, et alla s'asseoir pour attendre le retour de la secrétaire.

À peine celle-ci revenue, une sorte de sirène faible se déclencha, et deux hommes sortirent d'un couloir en vociférant pour prendre l'escalier qu'avait emprunté Hermione. Drago fronça les sourcils. Ce devaient être des agents de sécurité. Sérieusement ? Dans une petite ville comme ici ? Il devina qu'il était sur la bonne piste pour l'Ombre. Six autres hommes coururent après les premiers, puis les portes menant à l'escalier se verrouillèrent automatiquement. Le système de sécurité était incroyablement élevé. Drago jura et sortit pour contourner l'immeuble. Ce qu'il vit lui fit froid dans le dos.

Hermione, suspendue à une corde reliant une fenêtre à un toit, s'échappait. D'un coup, une balle de pistolet lui frôla la cuisse et Drago serra les dents malgré lui. Puis un abruti monta sur la corde à son tour. Drago écarquilla les yeux. Ce bouffon était-il malade mental ?

Ce qui devait arriver arriva.

La corde se brisa nette en deux, précipitant l'homme et Hermione vers la mort, sept étages plus bas.

.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant presque à se retrouver dans l'autre monde. Cependant, elle se trouvait simplement à un mètre du sol, suspendue en l'air. Yvon gisait un peu plus loin, le corps disloqué et le crâne éclaté.

Soudain, elle chuta et parcourut le mètre la séparant du tarmac, lâchant un petit cri de douleur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre cependant. Elle savait qu'ils allaient venir la chercher. Elle se leva, ignorant la douleur de son corps, et se retourna.

Pour se trouver nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy, qui faisait tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts.

-J'ai ralenti ta chute, dit-il doucement. Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Tu as une dette envers moi, Granger.

-Que veux-tu, Malefoy, cracha-t-elle. Dépêche-toi, ils vont arriver.

-Donne-moi ce que tu as trouvé dans le bureau du Maire.

-Je n'ai rien trouvé, mentit-elle avec aplomb.

Drago plissa les yeux.

-Accio...

-Protego !

-Ah, donc tu as quelque chose à cacher, Granger.

Il eut un sourire glacial et tendit la main.

Soudain, les agents de sécurité apparurent à l'autre bout de la rue et se mirent à foncer sur eux. Presque avec flemme, Drago se tourna vers elle et dit d'une voix traînante,

-Je t'ai prévenu, Granger. Je gagne toujours.

-Nous verrons cela, Malefoy, dit-elle avec autant de calme.

Il disparut en un craquement sonore et elle en fit autant quelques secondes après.

.

Hermione se serra dans son sac de couchage, toujours au même endroit, et lut les documents à la lueur de la baguette. Ils montraient simplement un plan détaillé de la Mairie et les sous-sols étaient entourés dans tous les cas. Il y avait également plusieurs mots jetés pêle-mêle sur les papiers. « _Étrangers : interrogation puis sujet test_ », « _Salle 15H : fermée cause explosion_ », ou encore « _Faux contrat : Ovitch_ ». Elle devinait que Ovitch était un nom. Demain, elle devrait trouver ce fameux Ovitch. Faux contrat ? Elle se souvint soudain des mots du Maire. Une partie du bâtiment devait être en rénovation, donc...ce Ovitch couvrait-il pour Ombre ?

Hermione tapota les papiers et les glissa dans son soutien-gorge après les avoir réduits. Enfin, elle s'endormit.

**.**

**Alors? Selon vous? Drago va-t-il récupérer les documents? Si oui comment? Que vient faire ce mystérieux Ovitch dans l'histoire? Avez-vous aimé le chapitre? Aimez-vous la bagarre permanente entre les deux? Qui arrivera à Ovitch le premier? Que se passera-t-il? Aimez-vous ce Drago sexy en mode justicier de l'extrême? Et Hermione? Dites-moi tout! Bises et à bientôt! DIL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je sens que le début de ce chapitre va vous plaire...mais rassurez-vous, il y a cinq tomes, alors ils ne vont pas tomber amoureux dès le 4ème chapitre du 1er tome. Cela dit, je vous propose sans plus attendre la suite! On se retrouve en bas, au bouton review...la bise! DIL.**

_..._

_Un changement d'attitude peut changer votre vie. - Sasha Azevedo._

_Notre attitude envers la vie détermine l'attitude de la vie envers nous. - John N. Mitchell_

_Soyez une fille avec de l'esprit, une femme avec de l'attitude et une dame avec de la classe. - Inconnu_

…...

Ce fut un bruissement de tissu qui réveilla Hermione quelques heures plus tard, et elle faillit s'évanouir en sentant une main froide contre son épaule. Elle était une agent Black Ops, pour l'amour du ciel, pas une campeuse en pleine nature ! Comment s'était-elle faite surprendre ? Elle leva immédiatement la main pour saisir le poignet mystérieux entre ses doigts et serra. Un ricanement familier lui répondit.

-Quel agent secret parvient à se faire prendre en plein sommeil, Granger ?

Elle grogna et se redressa en position assise. Les yeux de Drago Malefoy étincelaient dans la nuit, à la lueur de la lune, et étaient à couper le souffle. Elle se gifla mentalement et le foudroya du regard.

-Que veux-tu, Malefoy ?

-Je pense que tu le sais.

Elle croisa les bras et l'assaillit, folle de rage :

-Tu plaisantes ? C'est pour cela que tu m'agresses en pleine nuit comme un voleur ?

Drago roula des yeux.

-T'agresser ? À peine. J'ai simplement fouillé un peu dans tes affaires et quand je n'ai pas trouvé ce que tu avais pris dans le bureau du Maire, j'ai conclu que tu avais gardé cette trouvaille sur toi. J'ai donc défait ton sac de couchage et...

-Et quoi ?

-Eh bien, commença-t-il avec un rictus, j'ai supposé que tu avais gardé les documents sur toi. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te fouiller.

-Tant mieux, trancha-t-elle sèchement. De toute manière tu ne m'aurais pas fouillé. Tu me considères comme une Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu ne serais pas allé me fouiller.

-C'est là où tu te trompes, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Le cœur de Hermione accéléra stupidement.

-Bonne nuit, Malefoy.

-Oh que non. Donne-moi ces documents, Granger, sinon je te jure que je te fouille !

-Il faudra me passer sur le corps.

-Si tu insistes, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire tordu.

Sur ce, il la saisit aux épaules et la plaqua brutalement au sol, la chevauchant, et la regarda d'un air triomphant. Hermione se contenta de hausser un sourcil :

-Tu es tellement empli de toi-même que tu n'as rien dû écouter aux entraînements, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire de Drago s'évanouit.

-Que veux-tu dire, Granger ?

-Ne pas chevaucher un ennemi sauf si l'on s'assoit sur sa poitrine. Sinon...

Elle rua subitement des hanches et il glissa vers l'arrière avec un bref grognement, laissant le temps à Hermione de se redresser et de lui mettre un coup de poing au visage. Il ne bougea pas, et se contenta de lui saisir les cheveux pour la tirer vers lui. Leurs nez se frôlaient presque, et leurs lèvres étaient séparées de quelques centimètres à peine. Quand il parla, elle frissonna en sentant son souffle frais et mentholé échouer contre sa bouche.

-Ces documents, Granger.

-Va te faire foutre, cracha-t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux, arborant un sourire plaisant, comme s'il attendait cette réponse et souhaitait que la suite arrive. Il resserra sa prise de la main droite dans les cheveux de Hermione, et posa sa main gauche sur la chair nue de son épaule. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en petit short et en débardeur et déglutit.

Drago fit glisser paresseusement sa main contre sa peau, remontant sur la clavicule et ouvrant les yeux. Ceux-ci s'étaient assombris, et étaient pleins d'une expression qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas dans le noir. Les doigts du jeune agent serpentèrent sur sa chair, jouèrent avec la bretelle de son débardeur, puis baissèrent celle-ci, suivie rapidement par la bretelle du soutien-gorge. Il descendit la main, caressant la naissance de ses seins, puis passa soudainement la main dans le soutien-gorge. Elle haleta, fermant les yeux, alors qu'il soupesait son sein, faisant rouler le téton entre son pouce et son index. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière malgré elle, n'arrivant plus à aligner trois pensées cohérentes. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée ainsi que Voldemort en personne aurait pu le faire, elle l'aurait laissé. Alors, même si Malefoy était celui qui lui procurait des sensations incroyablement sensuelles, elle s'en fichait. Ron avait depuis longtemps cessé de lui faire l'amour.

Apparemment encouragé par sa réaction, Drago délaissa son sein pour s'occuper de l'autre, et elle se mit à gémir lorsqu'il lui baissa le débardeur et le soutien-gorge pour exposer sa poitrine au froid glacial de la nuit et à sa vue gourmande. Il se pencha, et prit un téton entre ses dents, le mordillant doucement et aspirant, la taquinant de la langue. Elle haletait, perdue. Seul comptait le plaisir. Elle enroula ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de Drago, le tirant vers elle. Ce fut alors qu'il se raidit, comme s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait, et se redressa, brisant le contact. Il l'embrassa une fois sur les lèvres, chastement, et elle ouvrit les yeux. Quand il vit qu'elle le regardait, pantelante et désireuse, il secoua brièvement la tête et la regarda avec un rictus moqueur.

-Tu ne me détestes pas autant que tu veux le croire, on dirait, se moqua-t-il d'une voix nasillarde. Je te lèche un peu les seins et tu m'appartiens totalement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la très coincée Granger était une fille facile.

Il se leva et lui fit un clin d'œil en secouant quelque chose sous le nez de sa collègue.

-Merci pour les documents, Granger.

Il transplana, laissant Hermione excitée, furieuse, frustrée et déçue.

.

Drago reparut là où il avait monté son camp, dans le fouillis rocheux, en serrant des poings. Il inspira vivement l'air glacial, et soudain, se mit un coup de poing énorme dans le sexe, raide et presque douloureux de désir depuis son encontre avec Granger. Il lui avait seulement caressé la poitrine, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Alors, qu'il soit excité, cela se comprenait : après tout, Granger était une jolie jeune femme, et lui-même possédait une virilité impressionnante qui en avait fait le coqueluche de ces dames. Il détestait l'ancienne Gryffondor, cependant, et cela aurait dû suffire à le calmer. Mais non. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Granger cachait bien son jeu : elle avait une poitrine succulente.

Drago n'avait plus de ressentiment envers les Moldus ou nés-moldus, parce qu'il lui arrivait souvent de faire des missions dans le monde non magique. Aussi connaissait-il assez bien leurs technologies et savait vivre comme eux. Il couchait même avec des moldues. Mais avec Granger, la haine était plus profonde, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe. C'était comme un surnom.

Alors pourquoi était-il si excité ? Pourquoi son membre encore dur la réclamait en hurlant ? Peut-être parce qu'elle était le fruit défendu.

Si il couchait avec elle, l'envie lui passerait, il en était certain. Granger était mignonne, mais il avait sauté des filles infiniment plus sexy et belles qu'elle, et il ne couchait qu'une seule fois avec la même femme. Après, l'envie lui passait. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas coucher avec Granger. Elle était son ennemie.

Le jeune agent soupira en se massant les tempes. Il était sûr que la mission se déroulerait parfaitement bien sans la présence de ladite Louve Blanche.

Il agrandit les documents et les analysa, parvenant aux mêmes conclusions, sans le savoir, que Hermione. Demain, il irait interroger ce Ovitch, qui qu'il soit.

Drago se coucha et contempla les étoiles, songeur. Il repensait à la façon dont il avait pris les documents à Hermione. Il s'était aperçu, mécontent, qu'elle devait les avoir sur elle, soit dans le soutien-gorge soit dans la culotte. Il connaissait les femmes et leurs petits secrets. Il avait décidé de commencer en haut, et avait failli oublier pourquoi il la fouillait. Ses seins étaient ronds, fermes, parfaitement équilibrés. En effleurant sa peau, il avait presque oublié toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il détestait Granger : Miss Je-Sais-Tout, hautaine, Gryffondor, amie de Potter et femelle de Weasley...tiens, l'avait-elle oublié en répondant à ses caresses ? Drago sentit une vague de satisfaction masculine le parcourir. Elle était aussi coincée...du moins le croyait-il. Elle avait répondu avec passion à ses gestes. Il avait dû lui parler avec mépris en partant, pour ne pas qu'elle se rende compte dans quel état elle le mettait.

Drago lâcha un grognement. Voilà que son sexe s'éveillait de nouveau.

Il était Drago Malefoy, par Merlin. Pas un pré-adolescent hormonal. Il savait et pouvait se tenir. Granger n'aurait jamais l'honneur de l'avoir dans son lit.

.

A l'aube, Drago se rendit à nouveau dans la petite ville et interrogea un ouvrier qui marchait en sifflant dans la rue.

-Ovitch ?

L'homme lui répondit en russe et Drago se massa les tempes. Il le coupa en anglais,

-Je ne comprends rien. Je ne suis pas d'ici.

-Anglais ? hésita l'homme.

-Oui ! Oui, c'est cela.

-Ovitch habiter là, dans rue, expliqua l'homme en montrant une ruelle du doigt. Ovitch être architecte.

-Merci, coupa Drago en s'éloignant sans plus regarder l'ouvrier.

Il rejoignit la rue indiquée et passa devant plusieurs petits commerces avant de se trouver devant une maison en pierres, avec un panneau de bois devant indiquant : OVITCH ARCH. ANGL PARL. Réprimant un rictus, Drago avança vers la porte et frappa.

Une petite femme lui ouvrit, le visage bruni et buriné. Elle grogna quelque chose et appela quelqu'un d'une voix caverneuse. Son époux, un grand homme maigre qui devait avoir au moins cent ans, la remplaça dans l'ouverture de la porte.

-Je suis Drago Malefoy, dit froidement le blond. Vous êtes Ovitch ?

-Je suis Alexandre Ovitch, oui, répliqua l'autre dans un anglais impeccable. Vous venez pour un projet d'architecture ?

-C'est cela. Je veux construire une maison près du bourg. Ma jeune épouse est russe, voyez-vous.

Conquis, Ovitch s'écarta et lui fit signe d'entrer. Il dirigea Drago vers un atelier au bout de la maison et ce dernier demanda innocemment,

-C'est votre épouse que j'ai vu ?

-Oui. Anastasia, dit-il d'une voix affectueuse. Elle ne nous dérangera pas. Elle file la laine.

-Bien, susurra Drago.

Il attendit que Ovitch l'introduise dans l'atelier et ferma la porte discrètement à clé en se tenant devant. C'était de toute évidence la seule sortie, la fenêtre étant barricadée. La petite pièce surchargée de documents était éclairée par une lampe à l'huile.

-Bien, parlons affaires, proposa Drago.

Et sur ce, il tira un neuf millimètres de son holster caché sous son épais mais élégant manteau doublé fourrure et le pointa sur Ovitch avec un sourire froid. L'homme sursauta, la terreur inscrite sur chaque parcelle de son visage.

-Ovitch, ronronna Drago. Qu'entends-je ? Tu fais des fausses factures pour la Mairie ? Parle !

L'homme tremblait. Il parvint à dire par saccades,

-Oui...je...le Maire m'a demandé...de lui faire plusieurs devis et factures...faux, évidemment...pour prétendre que...je faisais rénover certains sous-sols de la Mairie...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je crois que...il s'y passe des choses illégales. Je ne sais pas quoi...je suis le seul architecte à des kilomètres, alors...c'est tombé sur moi et...

-Le Maire, vous le connaissez bien ?

-Oui, c'est mon gendre, avoua Ovitch. Il a épousé ma fille, Maria...

Drago fronça les sourcils.

-C'est pour cela que vous lui avez rendu service ?

-Non...il m'a...menacé avec une arme comme la vôtre...il y avait aussi deux hommes avec lui, Vladimir et Yvon je crois...je...je ne reconnaissais plus mon gendre. Igor a toujours été un homme bien, généreux et serviable...il était froid et avait l'air...loin...très loin du monde des vivants. On dit qu'il y a des sorciers dans la région...je n'y ai jamais cru mais là...Igor avait certainement l'air ensorcelé...

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas ?

-O...oui, renifla Ovitch. Il a dit que si je n'obéissais pas...il tuerait ma fille Maria ! Sa femme ! La mère de ses enfants...et si j'en parlais à qui que ce soit...il la tuerait aussi...

Drago plissa des yeux. Ce Igor, le Maire, avait l'air sous Impérium. Vladimir et Yvon devaient être les deux brutes qui avaient tenté de tuer Granger hier. Yvon était mort. S'il voulait avancer, Drago devait trouver Vladimir. Maintenant, que faire de Ovitch ?

Drago tira sa baguette et la pointa sur l'homme.

-Oubliettes.

Il rangea ses deux armes alors que l'architecte clignait des yeux.

-Vous voulez construire en dehors de la ville, donc... ?

-Oh, suis-je bête, dit froidement Drago. J'ai rendez-vous à cette heure-ci. Je reviendrai vous voir à l'occasion.

Il cacha un sourire sournois en rajoutant avant de sortir,

-Au fait. Si mon épouse vient, vous la reconnaîtrez. C'est une petite brunette. Elle s'appelle Hermione.

.

Hermione avait décidément mal dormi. Elle détestait Malefoy. Elle le haïssait et espérait quelque part que, pendant sa mission, elle aurait l'occasion de le tuer.

Elle s'en voulait de s'être oubliée sous ses mains expertes. D'avoir gémi, d'avoir inconsciemment demandé plus. Alors qu'il se fichait d'elle. Elle avait totalement occulté que les documents étaient dans son soutien-gorge. Il voulait simplement les prendre. Cela dit, si il l'avait allongée et prise là, sans demander quoi que ce soit, elle se serait laissée faire.

Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par Malefoy. Elle reconnaissait que le jeune homme était incroyablement beau et était passé de l'adolescence à l'âge adulte magnifiquement bien. Mais elle le méprisait et ne l'appréciait pas. Alors pourquoi s'était-elle abandonnée à ses doigts sans même résister tant que soit peu ?

Elle secoua la tête et frappa à la porte de bois. Une petite femme lui ouvrit, roula des yeux et appela son époux. Le mari trottina jusqu'à elle et la jeune femme commença,

-Bonjour. Je suis Hermione Gr...

-Ah, bonjour, madame Malefoy ! Votre mari est venu tout à l'heure. L'anglais. Très charmant, madame, excellent choix.

Hermione plissa des yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Oui. Drago Malefoy, votre mari, a expliqué qu'il voulait construire en dehors de la ville car il avait épousé une russe, sourit Ovitch. Il a dit que vous passeriez sans doute. Venez.

Hermione le suivit, choquée. Pourquoi Drago avait-il dit qu'elle était sa femme ? Voulait-il seulement faire une blague à Hermione ? Ou souhaitait-il lui faciliter le travail ? Elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Monsieur Ovitch, quand Mal...mon mari est-il venu ?

-Oh, il est parti il y a une demi-heure, expliqua Ovitch en ouvrant la porte de l'atelier.

-Bien, répliqua simplement Hermione en braquant sa baguette devant elle. Monsieur Ovitch. Pourquoi avez-vous falsifié des factures à l'égard de la Mairie ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Legilimens!

Elle fouilla dans ses souvenirs, triant ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se rendit compte que le Maire était le gendre de l'architecte. Elle vit aussi, loin, très loin, caché uniquement par l'effet d'un sortilège, le souvenir de son agression par le Maire et les deux hommes de main. Elle se rendit compte avec fureur que Malefoy lui avait jeté un Oubliettes. C'était la procédure, certes, mais l'enfoiré savait qu'elle irait interroger Ovitch, et lui rendait le travail plus difficile. Elle grinça des dents en se rendant compte que Malefoy l'avait décrite comme sa femme pour l'humilier, elle, et la mettre en colère.

Elle sortit de la tête de l'homme et lui effaça la mémoire de sa visite avant de sortir discrètement le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Elle devait voir ce Vladimir, ou n'importe quel autre homme de main. Elle en était certaine maintenant. Ombre opérait dans les sous-sols de la Mairie.

.

Drago suivait Vladimir Plidovoniritch depuis une heure. L'homme était visiblement bien connu au sein de la ville comme une brute épaisse. Il jetait des regards mauvais aux passants, sifflait les filles et faisait craquer ses jointures face aux hommes. C'était un mauvais garçon taillé comme un roc.

Drago savait ce qu'il devait savoir. Il siffla et Vladimir se retourna, l'œil furieux. Drago lui fit signe de la main, et Vladimir s'approcha. Le blond tint tête au russe.

-J'ai des informations, dit-il lentement. Sur Hermione Granger. La fille de hier.

Vladimir se mit à rétorquer en russe, de plus en plus en colère, et Drago se creusa la cervelle.

-Stasia Zimine, coupa-t-il.

Vladimir eut l'air soudain intéressé et fit signe à Drago de le suivre jusqu'à la Mairie. Là, les deux hommes passèrent devant la secrétaire stupide qui fondit en voyant le blond, et s'engagèrent dans un couloir sombre derrière le comptoir. Vladimir appela un homme et lui parla un instant en russe. L'homme se tourna vers Drago et l'apostropha en anglais.

-Tu as des informations sur Zimine ? La femme d'hier ?

-Oui, assura Drago. À présent, parlons affaires. Je désire rentrer chez Ombre en échange des informations que je pourrai vous donner.

L'homme resta pensif.

-Pourquoi veux-tu rejoindre notre noble cause ?

-Je suis Cracmol, expliqua Drago. Je méprise les Moldus en-dessous de moi, et je crains et déteste les sorciers. Voilà pourquoi.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-John, dit-il rapidement. John Murray.

-Eh bien, John, fit lentement l'autre. Apporte-nous Zimine, vivante, et les informations, et je verrai.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Kyle Clarkson, répliqua l'homme. Je serai ton contact. Tu sais où me trouver. Maintenant, ramène-moi Zimine !

Drago hocha la tête, en apparence satisfait, et ressortit de la Mairie.

Il devait amener Granger à Ombre. Il l'y amènerait pour pouvoir entrer dans le cercle privé et les détruire de l'intérieur.

Il lui fallait trouver Granger.

.

Aloooors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Selon vous, Drago va-t-il vendre Hermione à Ombre? Va-t-il réussir à pénétrer dans l'organisation? Sera-t-il démasqué? Et Hermione, sera-t-elle capturée? Etc, etc...vous connaissez le bouton review blablabla...à la prochaine!

Bisous à vous,

DramioneInLove


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut! Voici la suite de Black Ops Assassins...pour ceux qui me posaient la question, sachez que chaque tome comptera entre 8 et 12 chapitres. Sans plus attendre, le chapitre, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer, sinon je ne publierai plus...**

_..._

_Les gens ne changent pas vraiment leur attitude, ils changent simplement leurs masques. - Anonyme_

_Votre attitude fait toute la différence entre la manière dont votre journée commence et se termine. - Nishan Panwar_

_Votre attitude, et non votre aptitude, détermine votre altitude. - Zahid Abas_

…...

Hermione jura dans sa barbe en pénétrant dans le petit café de la rue principale. L'endroit était lugubre, crasseux, et sentait le renfermé et vaguement le sang. Elle tira sa capuche en fourrure sur sa tête, et s'installa dans un coin de la salle, derrière une table. Ses instincts d'agent secret reprenaient le dessus : il lui fallait voir toute la pièce. Elle scanna les lieux du regard. Quelques ouvriers, des adolescents en quête de dégradation. Pas une seule femme, hormis la serveuse qui fendait la foule, visiblement habituée aux mains perverses qui lui caressaient le fessier et aux promesses sexuelles lancées par les clients. Derrière le bar, le patron, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années borgne, essuyait lentement des cuillères sales. Hermione leva une main gantée, et la serveuse fut devant elle, la guettant d'un regard perçant.

-Un café noir, dit simplement Hermione.

-Pas de café ici, répliqua la serveuse.

-Du thé alors ?

-Non plus.

-Alors qu'avez-vous, s'énerva Hermione.

La serveuse haussa les épaules et jeta une mèche de cheveux brun souris derrière son épaule gauche.

-De la gnôle, voilà ce qu'on a.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, étonnée :

-Tout ce que vous servez ici, c'est de la gnôle ?

La serveuse la regarda étrangement :

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, vous. Sachez que la Mairie a décidé de se réserver toute la boisson qui entre dans la ville. Tout ce dont on dispose, c'est de l'eau de vie.

-Pourquoi la Mairie fait-elle main basse sur les produits qui entrent ?

La serveuse plissa des yeux et se redressa.

-Vous posez beaucoup trop de questions pour votre propre bien, vous. Surtout, que personne de la Mairie ne vous entende les poser, sinon...

-Sinon ?

La jeune fille se détourna, l'air lasse.

-Une gnôle, donc.

Et elle s'éloigna, laissant Hermione pensive. La brunette remarqua soudain que toute la salle la regardait. Personne n'avait entendu sa petite conversation avec la serveuse, elle en déduisit donc qu'elle était mal vue dans ce bar car elle était une femme. Elle soupira et serra sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa cape d'hiver noire et argent. Non seulement elle était une femme, mais rien que ses gants ou ses bottes à talons devaient valoir plus d'un an de salaire d'un de ces pauvres bougres.

L'instant d'après, le patron du bar était devant elle, la regardant de son unique œil méfiant. Il parla d'une voix coassante :

-Veuillez sortir. Pas de femmes dans ce bar.

Hermione le foudroya du regard. Elle voulait simplement attendre au chaud pour mettre en place un plan afin de faire tomber Ombre en Russie.

-Ma présence n'est pas illégale, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Pas de femmes dans ce bar, répéta le patron d'une voix mauvaise.

Du coin de l'oeil, Hermione vit que la serveuse les écoutait avidement. Apparemment, la jeune fille avait expliqué à son patron qu'elle posait trop de questions.

-Je veux juste boire un verre, siffla-t-elle en posant un billet énorme sur la table.

Heureusement que le Ministère prenait en charge tous les frais de mission. L'air gourmand, l'homme empocha l'argent, et reprit :

-Sortez. Pas de femmes dans ce bar...

Une voix ferme et froide le coupa.

-Elle est avec moi.

Hermione ne bougea pas, raide, mais le patron se tourna vivement vers Drago Malefoy qui dégageait tant de prestance que le borgne se répandit en excuses et recula. Drago s'avança et prit place face à Hermione.

-Je ne t'ai pas invité à t'asseoir, remarqua froidement Hermione.

-Mais comme je viens de te sauver la mise d'un petit tour à la police inexistante de cette ville, soit chez Ombre, on va dire que c'est la moindre des choses, répondit tranquillement Drago.

La serveuse fût aussitôt devant lui, aux petits soins. Hermione roula des yeux. Vraiment, toutes les femmes aimaient-elles la vue de Malefoy ?

-Deux gnôles, et dégage, fit Drago dans un russe approximatif.

La serveuse s'éloigna, déçue, et Hermione regarda fixement son ennemi et collègue :

-Tiens donc. Tu ne sais même pas dire bonjour en russe, mais tu sais commander de l'alcool et faire reculer une femme ?

Drago lui offrit un sourire éclatant en se mettant à l'aise.

-Je suis sorti avec une russe, une fois.

-Bien voyons. Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je jamais doutée ?

-C'était le mannequin Sveltlana Ristovitch.

Hermione cligna des yeux. Drago était-il vraiment sorti avec la coqueluche des créateurs de mode ? La sublime blonde qui laissait tant de cœurs brisés à sa suite ?

-Et elle t'a viré de son lit, ricana-t-elle.

-Ou le contraire, répondit tranquillement Drago.

La serveuse revint et posa deux verres sur la table. Drago prit le sien, jeta la tête en arrière et avala le tout cul sec. Hermione, elle, but une petite gorgée et grimaça.

-Qui es-tu, Malefoy, pour quitter la célèbre Ristovitch ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir, Granger. Ah, oui, cela me revient. L'homme le plus riche d'Angleterre ou presque, le plus beau également, le plus sexy, avec de l'intelligence, de la culture, du charisme...

-Je pense avoir compris, claqua Hermione en finissant son verre. Cependant une chose m'étonne. Ristovitch est moldue.

-Et alors ? Je n'allais pas l'épouser. Elle était là pour le sexe. Et, franchement, cela en valait le coup.

Il y eut un silence puis Hermione se leva.

-Où crois-tu aller, Granger ?

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, Malefoy, mais j'ai une mission à terminer. Alors, merci bien mais au revoir.

Drago se leva à son tour.

-Je veux te parler.

-Mais pas moi, je t'assure.

-Allons, Granger, penses-tu pouvoir faire tomber Ombre seule ? Tu as besoin de moi. Comme j'ai besoin de toi. On a la chance d'être deux agents pour la même mission, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Hermione ancra ses deux orbes d'ambre et bronze dans les yeux bleu argent de son rival et plissa ses lèvres en cœur.

-Malefoy, tu reconnais avoir besoin d'aide ?

-Je ne suis pas le seul, se défendit-il. Toi aussi, Granger.

-Désolée, Malefoy, répondit-elle après un bref silence en remontant la capuche de sa cape pour cacher ses boucles et son visage pâle. Louve Blanche opère seule.

Avec cela, elle disparut d'un pas élégant par la porte du bar. Drago eut un sourire tordu.

-Trop intelligente pour ton propre bien, Granger, murmura-t-il.

Il jeta de l'argent moldu sur la table et emboîta le pas de son ennemie. Évidemment, elle avait déjà transplané. Néanmoins, l'héritier Malefoy savait certainement où la trouver.

.

Hermione regardait ses messages, envoyés par le biais de son téléphone satellite parfaitement développé. Seulement un message de Harry, lui souhaitant bonne chance. Elle sourit. Avoir son meilleur ami chef des Aurors, donc membre du conseil des Black Ops, était une aubaine. C'était la seule personne à qui elle ne mentait pas. Ses parents pensaient, tout comme les Weasley ou ses autres amis, qu'elle était une avocate spécialisée en relations sorcières et moldues auprès du Magenmagot. Le Magenmagot devait soutenir cette version, en ayant simplement comme informations l'ordre du Ministre en ce sens. Hermione se permit de répondre rapidement à Harry, l'assurant qu'elle avançait plutôt bien sur la filiale russe de l'Ombre, et que, évidemment, l'agent Chevalier Noir lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Malefoy. Évidemment, il fallait s'en méfier comme de la peste, car il était clairement en rivalité avec elle. Son offre du bar ne tenait pas debout. Il la voulait morte, alors pourquoi prétendre vouloir l'aider sinon pour la trahir ? Par mesure de prudence, Hermione, après avoir transplané, avait établi immédiatement son camp ailleurs, plus loin dans le fouillis rocheux.

À côté de cela, il l'avait tout de même touchée de manière assez intime. Certes, pour prendre des documents, mais en y repensant, il aurait pu simplement les prendre et partir aussitôt après. Au lieu de quoi, il en avait profité pour lui caresser les seins langoureusement, y ajoutant même la langue.

Hermione en avait marre. D'abord, Ron la quittait, ensuite Malefoy apparaissait de nouveau dans sa vie et mettait en péril sa mission et sa santé mentale. Elle analyserait tout cela en rentrant en Angleterre. En attendant, elle devait absolument mettre en place un plan. Malheureusement, son identité avait été spoliée lors de sa rencontre avec le Maire, Yvon et Vladimir. Préparer du Polynectar prendrait trop longtemps, et elle ne pouvait pas prendre un autre moyen de déguisement. À l'heure qu'il était, toute la ville devait savoir qu'une femme étrangère avait agressé le Maire et ses brutes, posait des questions aux barmaids et visitait les victimes de l'Ombre, comme Ovitch.

Hermione soupira et se mordit la lèvre. Elle pouvait toujours mettre au point un plan d'attaque, en faisant sauter la Mairie par exemple, mais elle n'aurait pas les informations désirées sur les autres filiales terroristes et de toute manière, un agent Black Ops se doit de faire dans la discrétion autant que possible. Cela n'irait pas si les autres filiales étaient au courant qu'elle voulait les abattre alors qu'elle n'y avait pas encore mis les pieds.

.

Drago hurla un flot de jurons, tapa du pied dans un tas de cailloux, hurla de douleur, et bouda. Évidemment, Granger, cette petite peste, avait levé son camp. Sa proposition trop mielleuse avait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Il la haïssait tellement. Il espérait que Ombre la tuerait lorsqu'il la leur livrerait sur un plateau d'argent. Il la détestait déjà à l'école, quand elle était cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout aux cheveux broussailleux et aux dents de lapin, il la détestait pendant la guerre, quand elle était constamment acclamée comme héroïne, et il la détestait maintenant, quand elle était un agent plus que performant et une femme plus que séduisante.

Drago n'allait pas se le cacher. Elle était belle. Pas ravissante comme pouvaient l'être les mannequins, actrices et autres beautés qui passaient dans son lit. Non, elle était jolie, avec du charme, de l'intelligence, et de la générosité. En bref, pas une statue de Vénus, mais une femme définitivement sur laquelle la plupart des hommes se retourneraient dans la rue. Elle avait acquis un sens singulier de l'élégance, de la grâce et de la séduction subtile. Drago songea qu'elle devait, tout comme lui, coucher parfois avec ses cibles pour s'en rapprocher. Ce qui l'amenait à se poser une question : que faisait cet idiot de Weasley ? Drago suivait régulièrement la plupart des journaux du monde sorcier, et savait donc qu'elle était en couple avec le rouquin depuis la fin de la guerre. Drago eut un sourire incontrôlé. Qui aurait cru que Hermione Granger était un assassin officiel, ayant des relations sexuelles avec ses proies, avant de rentrer à la maison en endossant au passage le rôle d'avocate et de petite amie dévouée et aimante ?

Il s'égarait. Pourquoi pensait-il à la vie sexuelle de sa rivale ? Il la méprisait et même si il avait pu la désirer au moment où il lui avait pris les documents, cela n'était pas près de recommencer. Il avait assez de sang-froid et de contrôle sur sa libido pour s'en assurer. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Louve Blanche et vite. Soit il fouillait tout le terrain, soit il attendait qu'elle sorte de son trou.

Il choisit la seconde option.

.

Hermione n'avait qu'une obsession. Boire un café. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Il lui en fallait un, maintenant. Ce n'était pas à la ville qu'elle en trouverait, alors elle décida d'aller à Moscou. La jeune femme transplana.

Arrivée dans la capitale, elle eut tôt fait de trouver un café sorcier et de s'installer. Elle commanda un café serré et le journal anglais, et s'assit pour lire. La première page lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux peinés.

_RONALD WEASLEY ET LAVANDE BROWN ENSEMBLE AU SORCIER FOU_

_MAIS OU EST HERMIONE GRANGER ?_

_Hier soir, le fameux Ron Weasley, héros de guerre, ami du Survivant et joueur de Quidditch comme Gardien pour les Canons de Chudley (11èmes au Championnat cette année), a été aperçu en compagnie de Lavande Brown, grande créatrice de mode pour Sorcières Ensorcelées, à la discothèque du Chemin de Traverse Le Sorcier Fou. Étaient-ils simplement allés faire la fête entre amis ? Que nenni ! Comme montrée sur la photo ci-dessus, où les deux amants dansent un slow langoureux en échangeant un baiser passionné, ils ont passé la soirée à s'embrasser et à se chuchoter à l'oreille. Une proche de Miss Brown nous confie que « Ron et Lavande sont amoureux fous », et que « cette soirée annonce leur rapprochement officiel ». Officiel ? Les deux tourtereaux se voyaient-ils donc auparavant ? Et que pensera Miss Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, amie de Harry Potter, avocate de renom et petite amie officielle de Ron Weasley ? D'après nos sources, Hermione Granger serait partie sur une tournée mondiale de longue date dans diverses Universités de Droit Magique. Que dira-t-elle de la situation qui, il faut avouer, se révèle cocasse et...suite en page 4._

Hermione posa lentement le journal, sonnée, et détesta immédiatement les larmes qu'elle sentait sur ses joues. Elle tira un mouchoir en soie de sa poche de cape et s'essuya sans bruit, yeux dans le vague. Ainsi donc, Ron ne l'avait pas quittée pour une question de distance, ou pas seulement. Il voulait simplement officialiser avec cette garce de Lavande Brown. Elle comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Ron insistait pour qu'elle s'habille chez Sorcières Ensorcelées. La lumière se fit brusquement. Il la trompait. Et il pensait qu'étant à l'étranger, elle ne verrait pas l'article scandaleux.

Elle plissa les lèvres, soudain furieuse. Ron voulait du scandale ? Parfait, il en aurait. Dès qu'elle finissait sa mission, elle se montrerait au bras de chaque play-boy du pays. Étonnement, l'image que son cerveau lui fournit en premier, avant Cormac McLaggen, le rentier, et Olivier Dubois, le joueur de Quidditch, était celle de Malefoy. Elle renifla dédaigneusement. Comme si un jour elle passerait dans le lit de Malefoy ! Les quelques caresses de l'autre fois n'avaient abouti à rien de plus et s'arrêteraient là. Elle était fatiguée, en position de faiblesse. Voilà. N'est-ce pas ? Quand elle pensait qu'elle avait toujours systématiquement refusé les missions qui présentaient un risque qu'elle finisse dans le lit de la cible, alors que Ron, lui, se vautrait dès que possible entre les draps de Lavande !

Hermione claqua brusquement des doigts pour un autre café fumant et vérifia son maquillage toujours impeccable dans son miroir de poche. Heureusement que la magie faisait des merveilles. Le maquillage moldu aurait été détruit, sinon.

Elle descendit le café d'un coup sec et se leva brutalement, jetant quelques Gallions sur la table. Elle plia le journal et l'empocha avant de quitter le bar.

Elle tourna dans une petite ruelle vide et sombre non loin pour transplaner. Elle entama sa pirouette gracieusement, quand soudain une main ferme se posa sur son bras, l'arrêtant. Ses instincts d'agent se réveillèrent instantanément et elle se retourna, laissant tomber son poing vers le visage de son agresseur, poing qui fut arrêté par une seconde main. Elle eut à peine le temps de reconnaître une chevelure blonde presque blanche avant d'être absorbée par le transplanage d'escorte.

Elle atterrit dans l'entrée de la Mairie de Schlensilsk, toujours aux côtés de Malefoy, avant qu'une main d'une taille impressionnante la gifle, l'assommant à demi. Elle tomba à genoux, le goût du sang dans la bouche, et leva le regard. Devant elle, Vladimir, Malefoy et un inconnu. Vladimir, qui l'avait giflée, présenta une paire de menottes, l'air gourmand. Lançant un regard brûlant de haine à Malefoy qui lui retourna un rictus, elle sauta sur ses pieds et défia Vladimir d'un sourire inquiétant. La brute épaisse leva la main de nouveau, et elle en profita pour enchaîner deux coups de genou dans son estomac qui le plièrent à peine. Elle, en revanche, avait mal. Il était fait en béton, ou quoi ? Vladimir lâcha un grognement animal, lui lança un « salope » retentissant, et lui abattit son coude dans la trachée. Totalement privée d'air, elle tomba, le noir se faisant autour d'elle.

.

-Viens, mon cher. Puisque tu l'as capturée, tu pourras assister à l'interrogatoire. Ainsi, tu pourras te faire une petite idée de nos méthodes et de ce qui arrive à nos ennemis.

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les deux yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une sorte de cachot de pierre faiblement éclairée, à genoux sur le sol glacial. Ses mains étaient douloureusement enchaînées dans son dos et reliées au mur grâce à une courte chaîne de fer, de même que ses pieds. Elle se sentait groggy, mais devina qu'elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps évanouie. Un collier en argent lui enserrait le cou. Devant elle, Vladimir et une autre brute épaisse gardaient la porte en la lorgnant d'un air mauvais, et sur deux chaises se tenaient Malefoy, élégant et détendu, la dévisageant intensément, et l'homme de tout à l'heure, un beau brun dans la trentaine avec des yeux d'un bleu pénétrant.

-Je vois que tu es réveillée, dit poliment le brun en la regardant sans haine.

Hermione frissonna. On lui avait retiré sa cape et ses gants. Elle ne portait plus qu'un haut de tailleur noir et un pantalon cigarette de la même couleur. Elle avait froid. Néanmoins, elle rendit le regard perçant de l'homme.

-Je m'appelle Kyle Clarkson, se présenta l'homme. Je suis Anglais. Et toi, tu es ?

-Stasia Zimine, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Clarkson eut un sourire aimable.

-Je ne crois pas. Vois-tu, j'ai profité de ton évanouissement pour te fouiller les poches, ma belle.

Du coin de l'oeil, Hermione perçut Malefoy se tendre légèrement. Visiblement, Clarkson le remarqua aussi et se tourna vers Malefoy, interrogateur.

-Je sais que tu nous l'a amenée après l'avoir mise dans ton lit, mais ne sois pas jaloux des surnoms que je lui donne, Murray. Elle est vraiment belle, que veux-tu.

Hermione savait que Drago avait réagi car Clarkson avait apparemment découvert son identité réelle, mais il était mieux que Clarkson se trompe. Elle ignora les rires gras des hommes. Comment cela, Malefoy avait réussi à l'attirer en la mettant dans son lit ? Elle s'empourpra et jeta un regard noir au blond qui eut le culot de lui retourner un clin d'œil, rieur. Il venait de la vendre à l'ennemi, visiblement pour intégrer Ombre, et il faisait le malin ? Quand elle sortirait d'ici, il le payerait très cher.

Oh...si elle sortait d'ici, plutôt.

-Elle est belle, répéta Clarkson, belle...mais cocue.

Il se contenta de la regarder avec un sourire satisfait, alors que les gardes du corps riaient grassement. Malefoy fronça les sourcils, ne riant plus du tout. Clarkson tira de sa veste un papier plié. Le cœur de Hermione fit trois bonds. Et merde.

Mieux que cela.

Merde merde merde.

Pourquoi avait-elle mis ce fichu journal dans sa poche ?

Clarkson se mit à rire et lut à voix haute le titre. Il fixa Hermione.

-Je devine qu'il t'a brisé le cœur. Est-ce pour cela que tu as sauté dans les bras de John Murray, ma mignonne ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Messieurs, déclara dramatiquement Clarkson, je vous présente la très célèbre Hermione Granger !

...

**Alors? Blasés que Drago ait vendu Hermione? N'oubliez pas qu'ils se détestent! (Oh, et se désirent un petit petit peu quand même.)**

**A bientôt pour la suite, que pensez-vous qu'il se passera?**


End file.
